No Game, No Sex TERMINADO
by TifaKurosaki
Summary: StephxSora / Viven en un mundo en el que todo problema se soluciona a través de juegos, cualquiera vale, y se juega bajo unas reglas. Una de ellas es que lo que pida el ganador se debe cumplir u otorgar, ya sea un deseo o una posesión. Y Stephanie sabe que puede sacar MUCHO partido de eso...


Tenía que ser esta noche. Shiro se había quedado dormida profundamente como a veces le pasaba, y Sora leía libro tras libro, sin pegar ojo. Llevaba esperando un momento como este demasiado tiempo y no pensaba aguantar más lo que sentía. Y sabía que él lo quería, pero no se dejaba llevar por no herir los sentimientos de su hermana. Respiré hondo y me asomé a la habitación.

- Sora-kun – le llamé entre susurros para no despertarla, haciéndole gestos con un dedo. Me miró sobre el libro que tenía en las manos con esos ojos cansados que siempre mostraba a estas horas de la noche.

- ¿Qué pasa Steph? – salió de la biblioteca bostezando e hice que me acompañase a la habitación de al lado, donde se tiró de cualquier manera sobre una silla.

- Tengo que pedirte una cosa – dije sentándome a su lado – Sé que es importante para ti no perder nunca pero… necesito que me dejes ganarte una vez.

- ¿Aaah? ¿Estás loca? – Dijo riéndose, me miré las manos – Si quieres algo pídemelo.

- No puedo pedírtelo y tampoco puedo hacerlo yo misma – sentía el calor agolparse en mi pecho y mis mejillas, muerta de vergüenza y excitación

- Steph-chan – sus dedos rozaron mi barbilla y se inclinó sobre mí, sonriéndome – no te comportes así conmigo, baka, como si no hubiese confianza – cada vez que se me acercaba de esa manera sentía mi corazón latir como loco, y unas ganas horribles de salir corriendo – está bien, juguemos. Pero ni una palabra a Shiro.

- Janken – le dije a media voz cuando se separó de mí. Asintió.

- El mejor de tres, ¡Aschente!

- ¡A—aschente! – por primera vez en mi vida gané. Y él perdió. Tragué saliva mientras suspiraba, esperando mi petición – quiero… cuando te acaricie la palma de la mano izquierda vas a sentir… quiero que te sientas muy atraído por mí sexualmente…

- ¿Qué? – sabía que no se había enterado bien, pero igualmente ya lo había dicho, ya era una realidad. Nunca, jamás en la vida me había sentido tan sofocada – creo que he entendi—

- ¡No lo repitas! – le pedí, mis mejillas estaban más allá del rojo.

Le miré, y tras dudar unos segundos acerqué mis dedos a su mano, pasando las yemas suave y temblorosamente por su palma. Dejó escapar el aire entre sus labios, mirando los míos y mi escote con una expresión que nunca le había visto. Me agarró de la muñeca haciéndome dar un respingo y con el rabillo del ojo vi como se la apretaba.

- Te reto – me observaba desafiante y lujurioso al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Eh? – me cogió de la cintura y me sentó en sus piernas, acariciando mis caderas con sus manos sobre la tela del traje.

- Otra partida de Janken.

- Aschente – susurré con él. Perdí, como era de esperar. Pasó la mano con la que jugaba por mi cintura y me susurró al oído.

- Cada vez que me la pongas así de dura, vas a necesitar físicamente que toque tus zonas erógenas, te quiero bien cachonda y chorreando.

- No... – apreté mis muslos, sintiéndome sensible, quejándome cuando me rozó los pezones.

Me sentó en la mesa bajándome el traje por los hombros, y al dejar mis pechos al descubierto los lamió despacio, agarrándolos con ambas manos. Estaba tan excitada que los gemidos, tímidos y suaves se me escapaban sin poder evitarlo. Me miró a los ojos y me agarró de las muñecas, subiéndolas sobre mi cabeza y tumbándose sobre mi cuerpo, besándome. Su lengua conquistó mi boca, dejándome sin aliento. Entrelazó sus dedos con los míos, rozando su erección con la piel extremadamente sensible que se ocultaba bajo mis bragas, haciendo que me retorciese. Me solté de sus dedos para tocar su pelo, y sin darme cuenta rocé una vez más la palma de su mano. Gimió mordiéndome el labio, bajándome las bragas y rozando mis labios menores con su miembro increíblemente duro.

- Stephanie – susurró mi nombre justo antes de metérmela por primera vez – te reto.

- ¿Ahora? – dije sin aliento – Pero… – no podía pensar más que en el placer que sentía.

- El primero que gima, pierde – sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, jadeaba sobre mi piel.

- Aschente.

Agarré su mano izquierda y pasé de nuevo mis dedos sobre ella al tiempo que le sentía embestirme contra la mesa. Lo que tenía en mi interior era inmenso, palpitaba, me dolía. Gimió entre dientes con tantas ganas que se le quebró la voz, apenas moviendo las caderas pero tan pegado a mí que le sentía hasta el fondo. Sonriente, y gimiéndo con ganas un segundo después, le susurré.

- No le hagas esto a ninguna más, solo a mí.

- Era lo que iba a pedirte, hmnnnnnn – lamí sus labios, atrapé su lengua – tramposa – sus manos acariciaban mis muslos y sus caderas se movían contra las mías de tal manera que me arrancaba gritos y quejidos agudos.

Me abrió las piernas, apoyando mis muslos en la mesa, matándome de la vergüenza al verle mirarme con tanto detenimiento. Me penetraba despacio, mojándose en mí, observando mi cuerpo mientras se mordía el labio. Escuché un "click" a mi espalda, y al mirar vi a Shiro sonrojada, echando fotos como si no hubiese mañana.

- Impresionante, nii san – le dijo a su hermano pausadamente.

- ¡No, no, no, no! – me cubrí los pechos pero no podía parar de gemir al sentir que Sora se deslizaba tan despacio y profundo en mi interior.

- Tócala – dijo Shiro – ahí – ví que señalaba mi clítoris. Sora sonrió con malicia entre sus mechones de pelo oscuro, lamiéndose los dedos y pasándolos despacio sobre donde su hermana le indicaba. Me retorcí al instante – sugoii. Va a correrse.

- Yo también – miré a los ojos a Sora, que apretaba los dientes sin acelerar el ritmo ni de sus caderas, ni de sus dedos.

El orgasmo me llegó en oleadas intensas, curvando mi espalda y los dedos de mis pies, y las caderas de Sora se pegaron a las mías en ese suave vaivén, apenas separándolas y eyaculando en mi interior. Shiro nos miraba más ruborizada que nunca, parando el video que estaba grabando. No tenía energías para decirle que lo borrase, lo único que hice fue recibir en mis brazos a un exhausto Sora. Nos caíamos de sueño después de haber experimentado algo tan intenso como lo que acababa de pasar.

- Otra vez – susurró Shiro – quiero grabarlo desde el principio.

Sora, que siempre complacía los deseos de su hermana, me tendió su mano. La rocé con mis dedos. Los tres sonreímos aunque la mía tembló al sentir una nueva erección. Sin sacármela me fue girando despacio en la mesa hasta dejarme boca abajo. Se quitó la camiseta, se apoyó en mi culo con las manos y me folló con su torso inclinado hacia atrás, resoplando y susurrando lo mucho que le gustaba mi coño. Me azotó, me pellizcó los pezones, me hizo daño al hacérmelo tan fuerte pero mis labios le pedían más. Shiro respiraba acelerada, susurrando lo increíble que le parecía todo lo que su hermano me hacía. A mí sí que me parecía increíble estar corriéndome sin parar, no poder si quiera respirar, morirme del deseo cuando se tumbó sobre mi cuerpo susurrándome que se corría otra vez. Volví mi cara y le besé con pasión, sintiéndole gemir en mi boca y derramarse otra vez en mi interior. Temblaba cuando se tumbó sobre mi espalda, besándola y acariciándola. Me reí, feliz de haber conseguido lo que quería y porque lo conseguiría cada vez que se me antojase.

Me la sacó y manché mis muslos con su esperma, intuyendo que Shiro lo grababa todo probablemente con intención de enseñárselo a la cotilla de Jibril. No me importaba, lo único que quería era estar cerca de Sora y me daba igual lo que pensase su hermanita. Antes de que pudiese decir nada, me cogió en brazos y me llevó a la cama en la que ellos dos dormían, abrazándome, suspirando y besándome el pelo. Shiro nos miró contrariada, y contra todo pronóstico sonrió, cerrando la puerta y dejándonos descansar. Estuve tentada de tocar su mano una vez más, pero me controlé, intentando reírme en silencio. Sin embargo, él me la puso por delante. Le miré a la cara, esa sonrisa de medio lado otra vez. Mi corazón como loco de nuevo. Mis dedos deslizándose sobre su mano. Volvimos a empezar.


End file.
